Because I Love You
by HelloMyNameIsAwesome180
Summary: Katniss has to choose who to love between Gale and Peeta.May the odds ever be in her favour. I hope you like this fic. Please review. Katniss and Peeta !
1. TensionUnwelcomed Visitor!

Katniss looked between the two men that had made a great impact on her life. Peeta, the baker, and who is extremely hot. The one she swore she would not let die while in the hunger games. Then there's Gale, the one who she had been best friends with for five whole years. Who again is also extremely hot, and he also goes hunting with her pretty much everyday. Katniss looked between the two men that had made a great impact on her life.

"Katniss just choose, this is hard for us too. You know how much we love you, and it is killing us to know if you love one of us back. And, I am sure that I speak for Peeta on this one." Gale says.

"Gale being my best friend and all don't you think I deserve a little bit of time to think this over? Like what if I make the wrong decision, I'll have to live with it for the rest of my life. Don't you want me to be happy?" Katniss asked.

"Katniss of course I want you to be happy I just also want to know who you love-me or Peeta." Gale says.

"I'm not going to tell you if you don't stop badgering me about it!" Katniss says.

"Why are you getting mad at me?" Peeta speaks.

"I'm not getting mad at you Peeta." Katniss tells him.

"Then why are you yelling?" Peeta asks.

"Because Gale is asking me stupid questions so I answer them." Katniss explains.

"Okay, sorry." Peeta says.

"It's okay Peeta. Now Gale, please, just stop talking to me about who I should love, eventually I will pick between you too, so from now until then can we all just pretend like you don't have feelings for me, both of you?" Katniss asks.

Gale looks at Peeta, and they nod their heads.

"Thank you."

Prim walked into the kitchen where her mom was giving a patient some stitches. Prim went to wash her hands to start helping her mom.

"What should I do?" Prim asks when she finishes washing her hands.

"Clean this bowl, and put more stuff into it." Mom says, referring to the bowl she cleans her needle with.

"Okay." Primrose says as she takes the bowl to the sink and washes it out. She puts more water and sprays some cleaner into it. She brings the bowl back to her mom and talks to the person whom her mom is stitching up. Prim was always so good at the soothing thing. That is something Katniss has never learned yet…. But will she?

Peeta is in his bakery decorating cakes for his father when Katniss walks in. She is smiling brightly. That is something Peeta hadn't seen for a long time.

"What made you so happy?" Peeta asks.

"I don't know. It finally seems like my life is turning around from after the games. Sure I still get the nightmares, but I'm starting to feel like I was never in the games, though I know I was. I don't know how much sense that makes though." Katniss explains.

"It makes perfect sense, at least too me. Do you think the nightmares will ever end?" Peeta asks.

Katniss shakes her head. "To be perfectly honest, and I am sure you want me to be honest but no, I don't think they will ever go away. Take Haymitch for example, its been so long since he was in the games and he still gets nightmares from it time to time."

"Yeah, I guess." Peeta looks down.

"Hey, don't worry, okay?" Katniss says. "Everything will be okay, I can tell you that. We can always talk about it if we need too."

A small smile creeps onto Peeta's face. "Okay."

But he was still looking down. Katniss looks away, but quickly looks back. She reaches across the counter and places a smooth relaxing kiss on his lips. Before she pulls away she whispers into his ear "Please stop being down, and believe me."

The look that is now on his face tells her that he believes her. She's instantly more happier now that she knows he believes her. Peeta brings Katniss towards him right then and firmly kisses her back. She kisses him back then the break apart right before Gale walked into the bakery.

"Hey Katniss, what you doing?" Gale asks.

"Just talking to Peeta, you?" Katniss asks, pretending like nothing ever happened.

"I just went for a walk, and I couldn't find you at your house so this is the first place I thought you would be besides the forest. I checked here first."

"Oh, yeah well I have been here all along. Was there anything you needed?" Katniss asks.

"Oh no, I just wanted to see what was going on." Gale explains.

"Oh okay." Katniss looks at Peeta and remembers he was still here, "Well anyways Peeta that was a good conversation, but I better get going. If you want to continue talking after your done working, just come get me and we will go for a walk or something."

"Okay." He says. "Bye Katniss."

"Bye."

"What went on in there?" Gale asks. "Why was it so tense just after I went in there? Why do I suddenly feel like your hiding something from me?"

"Gale relax. I am not hiding anything from you. It is nothing, we were just talking about the games and how we both still have nightmares about it. There was no harm or anything to do with it, I promise." Katniss says.

"Okay, as long as your being honest I will believe you." Gale says.

"Thank you." Katniss says, and continues walking. The rest of the way back to Victors Village was a very quiet walk. Right in front of the door Gale stops Katniss, and puts his arms around her waist. He says, "Katniss I need you to know that if you don't choose me, I wont be mad. Sure I'll be disappointed that you don't love me as much as I love you, but I wont be mad. You will always be my best friend. And if that is all you can give me, that is fine. Because Katniss, I know you are hiding something from me, but you just don't want to tell me because you don't want to hurt me. Tell me rather than lying to me. It will make the world go round much easier…" Gale says, then walks off. Katniss stands there taking in all of what Gale just said. She knew that every single word he said came from the heart. And like always, she feels guilty.

Katniss walks into her house, where a patient is laying on the table healing from the stitches. Prim is in the living room doing her homework while mom is laying down on the couch. "WHat are you all doing, and hi Mr. Keen." Katniss says, walking towards her mother and sister.

"Doing homework, where have you been all day?" Prim asks.

"Walking around with Gale and talking to Peeta in the bakery." Katniss decided she wasn't going to tell details since she isn't 'aloud' to date yet.

"Oh okay, well me and mom spent the entire day putting stitches into all of Mr. Keens major cuts. Fun day." Prim says. "Oh yes I can tell." Katniss says. She holds her arms out for Prim to come in. She does, Katniss holds her sister in her arms for at least 30 seconds before letting go of her, "I love you, you know that?"

Prim gives a gentle laugh, "Yes, I know that. I love you, did you know that?"

Katniss smiles and nods. "I will always know that."


	2. You

Katniss went through the woods, looking for her's and Gale's special place. She looked around looking for game while walking. Then right in front of her eyes, there he sat perched on a branch.

"Do you want to give me a heart attack?" Katniss asks.

"Well…." Gale gave a little laugh, then jumped off the branch landing right in front of Katniss.

"Don't be mean Gale." Katniss lightly punched his shoulder.

Gale took a step back and then looked deep into her eyes and says, "You wanna fight Everdeen?"

"I would, but I don't want to hurt you." Katniss smirks.

"I would be more worried about you." Gale smiled.

The two continued to walk hand in hand to their special spot. The good thing about having a best friend is how you can act around them and how you cannot act around them.

When the two finally made it to their spot Katniss sets the picnic basket down and takes out all the food. They ate in silence, neither knowing exactly what to say. When the two finished eating, they stood. Gale smiled at Katniss, she returned the smile. Gale walked closer too her. He slightly tilted his head, and gently placed his lips to Katniss's. But when he backed away he noticed that she looked confused, so he kept quiet.

Katniss went off to start hunting. While she was quietly walking through the woods she thought about everything, about Prim, about her mother, about Peeta and Gale and who she was going to choose. Although she already knew the answer, she didn't know if it was the right answer. That is what confused her mostly. Katniss's eye found a baby deer away from its mother, she quickly but quietly put her arrow into the bow and aimed it at the eye of the baby deer. She shot, and watched it as the tip of the arrow went right into the baby deer's eye. Katniss then walked quickly too the killed deer, and quickly put it in her game bag, and continued hunting. By the time she found Gale again she had shot two rabbits with the one deer she got earlier. Gale, though, was not as lucky. He only got one rabbit, but that is also fine. They walked back to the gate, and left the woods.

Katniss walked down to Greasy Sae's building to trade meet for things. Katniss walked inside, and seen Greasy Sae.

"Well Katniss, what do you have for me today?" Greasy Sae asked.

"One rabbit?" Katniss said, hoping that was enough for today, since she needed to keep the deer for her family, and one to the bakers family for a loaf of bread or two.

"That will be enough for today, but just remember for what I am giving you, I do need more." Greasy Sae explained. "But I will take this today, you just wont get back as much as you normally in return."

"That is fine. So, what am I getting today?" Katniss asks.

"Some soup? I made a lot this morning, and I will have some for quite some time now, so I decided I would give your family some soup." Greasy Sae told. "Will that be good?"

"Yes, that will be amazing. My family has not had soup for such a long time, we will be so thankful." Katniss told her.

"Well that is great, just wait right here and I will package up some soup for you and your family." Greasy Sae says, as she went back to package Katniss's soup.

She came back, and handed Katniss the soup, and took the rather large rabbit. "Thanks." Katniss smiled, and left the building, then kept going down the road toward town square, but stopped at the bakers. Katniss went inside and found Peeta's Dad.

"Katniss, hi, how are you? Oh, I see you have went hunting? What do you have for me today?" Mr. Mellark asks.

"Hello Mr. Mellark. And, I brought you a rabbit today, sorry it isn't as much as I normally bring, but I got a deer, and I need that for my family. It will be good for a good couple of months." Katniss explains.

"Oh that is fine. I will go weigh the rabbit and that is how many loafs of bread you get." Mr. Mellark explains. He goes behind the wall where his weighing machine is, just as Peeta walks into the bakery. He smiles, when he see's Katniss.

"Well hello there." Peeta says. Katniss looks behind her and smiles as well.

"Hi." Katniss says.

Mr. Mellark comes back with a shocking 3 loafs of bread. Katniss is astonished. That is the most bread she had ever gotten from Mr. Mellark before.

"I can tell you now, that rabbit may have looked rather small, but it weighed a lot." He explains.

"Well all I can say is thank you so much." Katniss smiles. "Well, Peeta, I must be going. Need to get this food home so my mother can start cooking some of it for supper this evening. Bye." Katniss says, and walks out of the bakery.

Katniss walked to her old home, her real home. She missed the small place so much, even though it didn't seem like much it was everything to her. It was where she grew up. Katniss sat down on the old sofa in the living room, and just sat there for a little while. When she knew she had to leave, she did. Katniss walked all the way to Victor's Village. Katniss walked into the big house, and immediately found one of her mother's patients laying on the table from sickness.

Katniss smiled at Mr. Scott. He wasn't getting any better, even with her mother's remedies he wasn't getting cured of this horrid sickness. Katniss walked to her mother who was in the kitchen making yet another remedy to try and cure Mr. Scott. "Is Mr. Scott getting any better yet?" Katniss asks.

"No, I have almost tried everything I can possibly think of." Her mother sighed. "I don't think he will get cured. The rest of my remedies except for this one are for like coughs, and just the minor stuff. I am pretty sure now that there is nothing I can do, he will die. And it wont take long. If this remedy doesn't work I fear I will just have to send him home, so he will be with his family before he dies."

"Yeah, I do have to agree with you on this, what's worse then having one of your loved dying away from home, never being able to see them alive again?" Katniss agrees.

"Well I will try this but tomorrow if I don't see any better with him, I will just have to send him home." Mother sighs. She walks over to Mr. Scott, and makes him drink the little bit of liquid that is in the spoon, and he falls asleep almost instantly.

As time went on, there was a knock on the door. Since Katniss was sitting in the compute room got up and opened the door. She smiled when she saw Peeta on the other side.

"Hello." He says.

"Hi Peeta." Katniss replies.

"Can I come in?" Peeta asks casually.

"Sure, come on in." Katniss holds the door open wider as Peeta steps into the house. Katniss closes the door after he is all the way in the house.

"So, what brings you here?" Katniss asks.

"You."

* * *

**What did you guys think of this chapter? A little cute, and interesting i think. Thank you for the reviewers who reviewed:**

**purpleninjaz: Haha (: thanks for the review!**

**srslyjulia: Maybe it does, maybe it doesnt, i dont know. Lol(: , and thanks, i hope you like this chapter. Please review(:**

**Apple: Thank you, glad you liked it. Hope you liked this chapter, please review again . :)**

**Again thank you for all the people who reviewed, means a lot. And please, review again!:)**


End file.
